The present invention relates to a coupling for releasibly connecting a bag or pouch for receiving discharged waste to a pad. The pad is attached to the body of a wearer. Such bags are often called ostomy bags.
As is explained in U.K. Pat. No. 2,121,902 desirable features of an ostomy coupling are that it is easily coupled and uncoupled for changing or emptying of the bag, has good security of attachment and sealing, and has a flat design so that the bag is unobtrusive when worn under light garments or sports clothing. It has been proposed that an ostomate should wear a pad of medical/surgical adhesive material surrounding his stoma and that an ostomy bag or pouch should be connected thereto. In British Pat. Nos. 1,021,145 and 1,099,455 there are proposals for achieving this. A simple coupling using relative rotation of its two parts for connection and disconnection is disclosed in British Pat. No. 1,579,875.